Finding True Love
by MC1990
Summary: Lucy goes Back to New York to start her life over and tries to get Kevin back into her life, but does her? Read and review no negative unless it isn't too harsh. Rated Pg-13.
1. Finding True Love

**Finding True Love**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own the show, but, I do own the plot so please don't steal it. Thank you. _

Today was March 24th, it three weeks since Kevin had met the Colonel and Grandma Ruth. Kevin, Lucy, The Colonel, Grandma Ruth and Grandpa Charles and Ginger were on the airplane going to Glen oak California. Everyone else in the family knew what was going on besides, Lucy. Lucy hates when others know something that she doesn't know. She was always the girl in the family who _was supposedly left out all the time._ As life goes on, Lucy has gotten a little more mature now a days. She just isn't that same old Lucy who goes crying to her mom of every aspect of her life when she doesn't have a date with Kevin on a Friday night. Lucy loves Kevin with all her heart, and will do anything in the world to keep him in her life for ever. Kevin was the first guy, when Lucy just looked at him and said _I know this is going to be the guy I am going to marry one day._ Lucy never believe in love at first site until she met Kevin. Kevin changed the way he life is, the way she thought about life. Each time Lucy is with him he brightens up her day of her life. Makes her know he is there to protect her and nothing in the world will change the way he feels towards her.

It is 11 AM, the plane had safely landed at Glen Oak Air Port, at gate 35 C. Then the captain went on the PA System, "_ Thank you for riding Jet Blue Airlines!"_ The captain said into the loud speaker; before everyone flied off the plane and grabbed their stuff above their seats. Lucy, Kevin, The Colonel and Grandma Ruth walked off the plain and to the gate where they meet their families. Eric and Annie were waiting for them to come along, when Annie saw all of them and started to get excited. She has never met Kevin before but, thinks he will be good for her daughter. " Mom!" Lucy cried and ran to her. " My god, my baby is all grown up! I missed you honey!" Annie said with tears in her eyes and hugged her. " Mom, This is Kevin. Kevin, This is my mom, Annie." Lucy said looking at the both of them. " It is a pleasure meeting you Mrs. And Mr. Camden." Kevin said and went out and extended his hand, Annie shook his hand. " It is a pleasure to meet you too Kevin." Annie said. " Well, let's go get our bags!" Lucy exclaimed and grabbed Kevin to go along with them. " Your parents seem, nice. Well, nicer then your grandparents anyways." Kevin told her truthfully. " Kevin, anyone is nicer then my grandparents." Lucy told him and laughed. " I wonder where my mom and dad will make _you _sleep for the next week." Lucy giggled.

They walked to the car, in the near parking lot outside of Glen Oak Airport. Kevin and Lucy went in to the back of the mini van. The Colonel and Ruth went into the middle and they drove off when everyone was into the van. " So Lucy, how is school?" Eric asked curiously. " School, is going good dad but, I am no longer in school. I graduated." Lucy told him and looked at Kevin. " That's wonderful. I have to ask, Why didn't you invite us?" Eric asked with an a little annoyed tone. " Sorry dad, I forgot. I know how much you hate to fly. I only had three tickets so I invited the Colonel, Grandma Ruth and Kevin." Lucy explained. " Lucy that is all right, we understand." Annie told her daughter. Eric pulled into the driveway and parked the car then, he took put the keys. Everyone started to get out of the car. Lucy, Annie, and Kevin helped take the bags inside the house.

Inside the house, she saw her whole family there, including, Mary, Matt all her brothers and sister and even Charles and Ginger. Lucy went over and hugged her youngest sister whom she haven't seem in quiet sometimes now. Ruthie started to talk to Lucy when she looked up and saw a man she has never seen in her life. " Lucy, who is that?" Ruthie asked pointing the Kevin. " Ruthie, that is my boyfriend Kevin. He is a cop." Lucy said and told Kevin to come over here. " Kevin, this is my younger sister Ruthie she is fourteen." Lucy told her boyfriend and looked at him. " How old are you?" Ruthie asked. " I am twenty five." Kevin told her laughing. " Oh, cool." Ruthie said to him and went back talking with Lucy whom she missed very much. " Did you know Matt is having an baby?" Ruthie asked her sister. " No I did not, wow. I thought he was going to wait until he _got _out of medical school." Lucy told Ruthie and smiled. " I guess not, since Sarah is pregnant." Ruthie laughed.

Everyone introduced each other to one another. At dinner that night, Eric said a blessing, _" Dear lord, thank you for this wonderful food you gave us. I am very thankful that my whole family is back together for once! Ahem." _Eric said and everyone started to eat their food on their plates. " Kevin, do you love my daughter?" Eric asked while he look a drink of water. " Yes, I love your daughter very, very much. Nothing in the world will ever stop me from doing so. She is the one person I know I can spend the rest of my life with." Kevin told him and looked at Lucy and hugged her.

Later that night, Kevin and Lucy go for a walk around the promo nod just walking and holding hands under the moonlight of the sky. Lucy and Kevin decided to go and get some ice cream at the dairy shack on the way home. While walking, Lucy stopped for a second and thought she saw someone she would never thought she would see again, " Joe." Joe use to be her best friend. " Joe!" Lucy yelled when she turned around she stared at him. " Hi, do I know you?" Joe asked. " You don't remember me? We went to high school together. I am Lucy, Lucy Camden." Lucy said with a beautiful smile that everyone loves. " Lucy, is that really you. Has the years flown by. I don't believe it is really you. So how are you by the way?" Joe asked. " I am good, This is my boyfriend Kevin." Lucy told Joe. Joe was kind of sad, he always loved Lucy but now she has a boyfriend. " How did you and Kevin meet." Joe asked. Well, after we moved to Buffalo New York with my family we met. Then when we had to move back to Glen Oak with my mom and dad. Then when I finished high school I moved back to buffalo with Jeremy. We then dated until I bumped into Kevin. I kind of broke his heart because I told him _I wanted to be with Jeremy. _Two months ago, I had flown back to Buffalo with my sister when I went to his house to try to get him back." Lucy said and laughed. " Wow, that is quiet a story." Joe told her. " Yeah, well we got to go. " Lucy told him, they left.

When Lucy and Kevin finally got home, They walked on the porch. Kevin and Lucy stood there for a second when Kevin went and kissed her lips. They then walked into the house. Kevin and Lucy went to bed, Lucy went into the attic and Kevin went into Ruthie's old Hello Kitty room where Martin now sleeps, so he sleeps there. Kevin went and put on his pajamas and lied on the bed and thought to himself for an while. _You know, I am so glad that I am going to be doing tomorrow. Lucy and I are going on a date. She doesn't know what she has coming for herself. _

The next day came, Lucy was getting ready to go on her date. She worse a nice black strapless dress with white flowers going along the top and some going along the center of the dress. Kevin as wearing a tux and was waiting for Lucy to come down stairs so they can go to dinner. That night, Lucy came down at Seven fifteen. Kevin put flowers for her on the kitchen table. Lucy and Kevin walked out front door to the car and left. The car ride was silent sometimes. Lucy kept begging him to tell her where he is taking her. Kevin won't tell though.

They got inside the big beautiful restaurant. Kevin took her down stairs to the room he reserved for Himself and Lucy. Lucy walked down the stairs followed by Kevin and saw Lucy's family, Lucy turned around and looked at him. When they reached the bottom on the stairs the walked to the middle of the room. Kevin then got down on one knee and took out an dark blue velvet square box and open it. It revealed a three stone engagement ring where Lucy had shown him one. " Lucy Camden, I love you and forever will my feelings for you remain the same! Will you do the honor of being my wife and make my life complete!" Kevin asked waiting for a response. " Yes Kevin, It would be my pleasure to take the honor to be your wife!" Lucy said with excitement in her voice. Kevin took the ring out and slid it on her finger and stood up and kissed her. Everyone in the room clapped. " Kevin I love you." Lucy told him and put her head on his chest and looked at him. " I love you too Lucy and I will always love you till the day I die. Lucy you mean the world to me." Kevin told her and kissed the crown of her head. " Kevin I really love you. You know, you're a great man!" Lucy told him and kissed his cheek. Kevin smiled.

Lucy and Kevin were alone in the room where Kevin asked her to marry him. They were dancing the music being played in the back round. He knew from this day on, he will be married to Lucy. One thing that means the world to him is Lucy. She is the woman of his dreams that he loves and will always love. When he first met her, he thought she was crazy. Then again Kevin ot to know her for who she was and for who she was made Kevin fall deeply and madly in love with her. Each time he was around her made him think. Made him think of life in an whole new perspective. Each time he saw her, his hands got sweaty. He knew that was the woman he was going to marry. Until this day on, his one true dream he had since he was in 9th grade came alive. He is marrying Lucy Camden, his high school sweet heart. The first love that he had, the first girl he had really liked at first site. She was the prettiest thing he had ever came a cross. The thought of her back then and now made him realize how life is filled with lots of surprises. When Kevin saw her at is front door and wanted him back into her life, all he could say was yes. The day she had to move back to California in 10th grade made him weak. Lucy made him strong and confidence in himself. Lucy told him to believe in himself and be who you are. She told him she loves him and I always will. That day when Lucy said, _Sorry Kevin, I want to be with Jeremy._ Boy did that break Kevin's heart into a millions of pieces. His heart was torn, and broke there was bruises on his heart that would never heal. When she said that, he knew he would never find true love again. Lucy came back, and now, his life is complete almost. The thing that would make it complete is to have his own family with children and seeing them with his wife and come home everyday to them.

The next day, Lucy and Kevin decided they would like to get married in August. They loved that month, that was the month they had first met in their life. That was they day they would remember for the rest of their life.

The whole family went down to the airport so Lucy, Kevin, The colonel and grandma Ruth can go back to Buffalo New York. Since they go back there lives will go back to normal. Besides, the thought that Lucy and Kevin are now engaged to one another. For now, since they are engaged, Kevin is moving into Lucy's apartment with her. Lucy told him she wanted him to since Mary moved in with Ben. Kevin had that glow that chimed with him where ever he was. Each time h smiled each time he talked and looked at Lucy, He loved her and will always love her till the day on she will no longer be Lucy Camden, She will be the future wife of Kevin Kinkirk.

All four of them said by to their families. " Bye everyone." Annie and the family said. " Bye." All four of them said and walked to gate 46A. Where they a boarded the plane to New York. The plane was going to buffalo New York. _" Thank you for choosing to ride Jet Blue Air Lines." _The captain said on the PA system. When the airplane finally landed, the colonel, and grandma Ruth said bye to them both before going their separate ways. They went back to Lucy's apartment where Ben had put all Kevin's stuff in for Kevin. When they got in the door, Kevin and Lucy went and put their bags in her room. They walked into the living room to the couch and kissed each other.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write more soon. Just to tell you, I will probably only write one or two chapters a week, depending on my free time. Don't forget to review. For nor on, I will only write an new chapter _if I have at least five reviews_. Nether less I will not write any if I don't get five.**

**I can't write much because I have school, homework and lots of things to do. I have to study for test and everything,. I have an busy life you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, In your reviews please state if you want me to go on with this chapter or stop. I was planning on stopping after chapter five, so please tell me. If you don't I will stop writing and I will write and epilogue.**


	2. Finding True Love

**Finding True Love**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own the show, but, I do own the plot so please don't steal it. Thank you. _

Today was March 24th, it three weeks since Kevin had met the Colonel and Grandma Ruth. Kevin, Lucy, The Colonel, Grandma Ruth and Grandpa Charles and Ginger were on the airplane going to Glen oak California. Everyone else in the family knew what was going on besides, Lucy. Lucy hates when others know something that she doesn't know. She was always the girl in the family who _was supposedly left out all the time._ As life goes on, Lucy has gotten a little more mature now a days. She just isn't that same old Lucy who goes crying to her mom of every aspect of her life when she doesn't have a date with Kevin on a Friday night. Lucy loves Kevin with all her heart, and will do anything in the world to keep him in her life for ever. Kevin was the first guy, when Lucy just looked at him and said _I know this is going to be the guy I am going to marry one day._ Lucy never believe in love at first site until she met Kevin. Kevin changed the way he life is, the way she thought about life. Each time Lucy is with him he brightens up her day of her life. Makes her know he is there to protect her and nothing in the world will change the way he feels towards her.

It is 11 AM, the plane had safely landed at Glen Oak Air Port, at gate 35 C. Then the captain went on the PA System, "_ Thank you for riding Jet Blue Airlines!"_ The captain said into the loud speaker; before everyone flied off the plane and grabbed their stuff above their seats. Lucy, Kevin, The Colonel and Grandma Ruth walked off the plain and to the gate where they meet their families. Eric and Annie were waiting for them to come along, when Annie saw all of them and started to get excited. She has never met Kevin before but, thinks he will be good for her daughter. " Mom!" Lucy cried and ran to her. " My god, my baby is all grown up! I missed you honey!" Annie said with tears in her eyes and hugged her. " Mom, This is Kevin. Kevin, This is my mom, Annie." Lucy said looking at the both of them. " It is a pleasure meeting you Mrs. And Mr. Camden." Kevin said and went out and extended his hand, Annie shook his hand. " It is a pleasure to meet you too Kevin." Annie said. " Well, let's go get our bags!" Lucy exclaimed and grabbed Kevin to go along with them. " Your parents seem, nice. Well, nicer then your grandparents anyways." Kevin told her truthfully. " Kevin, anyone is nicer then my grandparents." Lucy told him and laughed. " I wonder where my mom and dad will make _you _sleep for the next week." Lucy giggled.

They walked to the car, in the near parking lot outside of Glen Oak Airport. Kevin and Lucy went in to the back of the mini van. The Colonel and Ruth went into the middle and they drove off when everyone was into the van. " So Lucy, how is school?" Eric asked curiously. " School, is going good dad but, I am no longer in school. I graduated." Lucy told him and looked at Kevin. " That's wonderful. I have to ask, Why didn't you invite us?" Eric asked with an a little annoyed tone. " Sorry dad, I forgot. I know how much you hate to fly. I only had three tickets so I invited the Colonel, Grandma Ruth and Kevin." Lucy explained. " Lucy that is all right, we understand." Annie told her daughter. Eric pulled into the driveway and parked the car then, he took put the keys. Everyone started to get out of the car. Lucy, Annie, and Kevin helped take the bags inside the house.

Inside the house, she saw her whole family there, including, Mary, Matt all her brothers and sister and even Charles and Ginger. Lucy went over and hugged her youngest sister whom she haven't seem in quiet sometimes now. Ruthie started to talk to Lucy when she looked up and saw a man she has never seen in her life. " Lucy, who is that?" Ruthie asked pointing the Kevin. " Ruthie, that is my boyfriend Kevin. He is a cop." Lucy said and told Kevin to come over here. " Kevin, this is my younger sister Ruthie she is fourteen." Lucy told her boyfriend and looked at him. " How old are you?" Ruthie asked. " I am twenty five." Kevin told her laughing. " Oh, cool." Ruthie said to him and went back talking with Lucy whom she missed very much. " Did you know Matt is having an baby?" Ruthie asked her sister. " No I did not, wow. I thought he was going to wait until he _got _out of medical school." Lucy told Ruthie and smiled. " I guess not, since Sarah is pregnant." Ruthie laughed.

Everyone introduced each other to one another. At dinner that night, Eric said a blessing, _" Dear lord, thank you for this wonderful food you gave us. I am very thankful that my whole family is back together for once! Ahem." _Eric said and everyone started to eat their food on their plates. " Kevin, do you love my daughter?" Eric asked while he look a drink of water. " Yes, I love your daughter very, very much. Nothing in the world will ever stop me from doing so. She is the one person I know I can spend the rest of my life with." Kevin told him and looked at Lucy and hugged her.

Later that night, Kevin and Lucy go for a walk around the promo nod just walking and holding hands under the moonlight of the sky. Lucy and Kevin decided to go and get some ice cream at the dairy shack on the way home. While walking, Lucy stopped for a second and thought she saw someone she would never thought she would see again, " Joe." Joe use to be her best friend. " Joe!" Lucy yelled when she turned around she stared at him. " Hi, do I know you?" Joe asked. " You don't remember me? We went to high school together. I am Lucy, Lucy Camden." Lucy said with a beautiful smile that everyone loves. " Lucy, is that really you. Has the years flown by. I don't believe it is really you. So how are you by the way?" Joe asked. " I am good, This is my boyfriend Kevin." Lucy told Joe. Joe was kind of sad, he always loved Lucy but now she has a boyfriend. " How did you and Kevin meet." Joe asked. Well, after we moved to Buffalo New York with my family we met. Then when we had to move back to Glen Oak with my mom and dad. Then when I finished high school I moved back to buffalo with Jeremy. We then dated until I bumped into Kevin. I kind of broke his heart because I told him _I wanted to be with Jeremy. _Two months ago, I had flown back to Buffalo with my sister when I went to his house to try to get him back." Lucy said and laughed. " Wow, that is quiet a story." Joe told her. " Yeah, well we got to go. " Lucy told him, they left.

When Lucy and Kevin finally got home, They walked on the porch. Kevin and Lucy stood there for a second when Kevin went and kissed her lips. They then walked into the house. Kevin and Lucy went to bed, Lucy went into the attic and Kevin went into Ruthie's old Hello Kitty room where Martin now sleeps, so he sleeps there. Kevin went and put on his pajamas and lied on the bed and thought to himself for an while. _You know, I am so glad that I am going to be doing tomorrow. Lucy and I are going on a date. She doesn't know what she has coming for herself. _

The next day came, Lucy was getting ready to go on her date. She worse a nice black strapless dress with white flowers going along the top and some going along the center of the dress. Kevin as wearing a tux and was waiting for Lucy to come down stairs so they can go to dinner. That night, Lucy came down at Seven fifteen. Kevin put flowers for her on the kitchen table. Lucy and Kevin walked out front door to the car and left. The car ride was silent sometimes. Lucy kept begging him to tell her where he is taking her. Kevin won't tell though.

They got inside the big beautiful restaurant. Kevin took her down stairs to the room he reserved for Himself and Lucy. Lucy walked down the stairs followed by Kevin and saw Lucy's family, Lucy turned around and looked at him. When they reached the bottom on the stairs the walked to the middle of the room. Kevin then got down on one knee and took out an dark blue velvet square box and open it. It revealed a three stone engagement ring where Lucy had shown him one. " Lucy Camden, I love you and forever will my feelings for you remain the same! Will you do the honor of being my wife and make my life complete!" Kevin asked waiting for a response. " Yes Kevin, It would be my pleasure to take the honor to be your wife!" Lucy said with excitement in her voice. Kevin took the ring out and slid it on her finger and stood up and kissed her. Everyone in the room clapped. " Kevin I love you." Lucy told him and put her head on his chest and looked at him. " I love you too Lucy and I will always love you till the day I die. Lucy you mean the world to me." Kevin told her and kissed the crown of her head. " Kevin I really love you. You know, you're a great man!" Lucy told him and kissed his cheek. Kevin smiled.

Lucy and Kevin were alone in the room where Kevin asked her to marry him. They were dancing the music being played in the back round. He knew from this day on, he will be married to Lucy. One thing that means the world to him is Lucy. She is the woman of his dreams that he loves and will always love. When he first met her, he thought she was crazy. Then again Kevin ot to know her for who she was and for who she was made Kevin fall deeply and madly in love with her. Each time he was around her made him think. Made him think of life in an whole new perspective. Each time he saw her, his hands got sweaty. He knew that was the woman he was going to marry. Until this day on, his one true dream he had since he was in 9th grade came alive. He is marrying Lucy Camden, his high school sweet heart. The first love that he had, the first girl he had really liked at first site. She was the prettiest thing he had ever came a cross. The thought of her back then and now made him realize how life is filled with lots of surprises. When Kevin saw her at is front door and wanted him back into her life, all he could say was yes. The day she had to move back to California in 10th grade made him weak. Lucy made him strong and confidence in himself. Lucy told him to believe in himself and be who you are. She told him she loves him and I always will. That day when Lucy said, _Sorry Kevin, I want to be with Jeremy._ Boy did that break Kevin's heart into a millions of pieces. His heart was torn, and broke there was bruises on his heart that would never heal. When she said that, he knew he would never find true love again. Lucy came back, and now, his life is complete almost. The thing that would make it complete is to have his own family with children and seeing them with his wife and come home everyday to them.

The next day, Lucy and Kevin decided they would like to get married in August. They loved that month, that was the month they had first met in their life. That was they day they would remember for the rest of their life.

The whole family went down to the airport so Lucy, Kevin, The colonel and grandma Ruth can go back to Buffalo New York. Since they go back there lives will go back to normal. Besides, the thought that Lucy and Kevin are now engaged to one another. For now, since they are engaged, Kevin is moving into Lucy's apartment with her. Lucy told him she wanted him to since Mary moved in with Ben. Kevin had that glow that chimed with him where ever he was. Each time h smiled each time he talked and looked at Lucy, He loved her and will always love her till the day on she will no longer be Lucy Camden, She will be the future wife of Kevin Kinkirk.

All four of them said by to their families. " Bye everyone." Annie and the family said. " Bye." All four of them said and walked to gate 46A. Where they a boarded the plane to New York. The plane was going to buffalo New York. _" Thank you for choosing to ride Jet Blue Air Lines." _The captain said on the PA system. When the airplane finally landed, the colonel, and grandma Ruth said bye to them both before going their separate ways. They went back to Lucy's apartment where Ben had put all Kevin's stuff in for Kevin. When they got in the door, Kevin and Lucy went and put their bags in her room. They walked into the living room to the couch and kissed each other.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write more soon. Just to tell you, I will probably only write one or two chapters a week, depending on my free time. Don't forget to review. For now on, I will only write an new chapter _if I have at least five reviews_. Nether less I will not write any if I don't get five.**

**I can't write much because I have school, homework and lots of things to do. I have to study for test and everything,. I have an busy life you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, In your reviews please state if you want me to go on with this chapter or stop. I was planning on stopping after chapter five, so please tell me. If you don't I will stop writing and I will write and epilogue.**


	3. Finding True Love

**Finding True Love**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own the show, but, I do own the plot so please don't steal it. Thank you. _

Thank you for all your reviews for everyone who has left me an review. Also, please feel free to tell me any idea's that you think will be good for the plot.

Today it was June 24th, 2005. It was a nice day for starting the summer in Buffalo New York. As the months went on, Kevin and Lucy's relationship has expanded and they are falling deeply in love with one another. Today, since it is an Sunday, both Lucy and Kevin are off of work. Kevin is an police officer for the Buffalo police Academy. Therefore, he is an police officer for 5 years and also went to college to study becoming an police officer. Lucy, starting in September she is going to start teaching College student's at Buffalo University, English. Lucy decided to become an English teacher and Kevin is very proud of her. Right now, Lucy's job she had is working at the store " Abercrombie," her sister works there too. During the last three months, while Kevin and Lucy were dating, Lucy met Geoff. When Mary met him, they fell in love, and they are dating for now.

Lucy Camden's alarm clock went off at 11:15, Am. Lucy got up and went to the kitchen. She then pored herself an glass of orange juice and cereal. While she started to eat, the door bell rang to her apartment, which she moved out of Mary's at the end of March. Lucy got up and headed for the door. When she opened it, Kevin greeted Lucy with an kiss and some flowers. " For you my dear." Kevin told Lucy and walked in the apartment. " So, Kevin. Do you have work today?" Lucy asked him. " No, I am spending the whole day with my sweetheart." Kevin said with an goofy smile on his face. Lucy nodded and ate the rest of her cereal. " Kevin, you can watch television for now, I am going to take an shower." Lucy polity told Kevin and headed to the shower. " Okay, honey. I'll be waiting right here." Kevin told her and turned on the television and turned on to the Yankee's game.

Lucy was in the shower washing her hair with the fruity shampoo and conditioner. Then she took the nice smelly sweet strawberry body soap and washed her body. Then when she was finished she rinsed her hair out and turned off the shower and grabbed the towel to dry off. Then, she remembered she had forgotten her clothes in her room. Then she quickly grabbed her dirty clothes and threw then into the hamper and walked out of the bathroom. Then she felt the cold air reach her body. Lucy was walking to her room which was pass the living room where Kevin is sitting. Kevin turned his head and saw Lucy in a towel walking to her room, a huge grin came across his face. " Hi, Lucy where are you going in an towel?" Kevin asked with the smirk on his face. " I went to take an shower right, then before I took one, I forgot to get my clothes. Now I need to get dressed." Lucy told him and ran to her room.

Lucy went into her room and dried herself off once again. She then put on her baby blue underwear and her hot pink lace bra. Then she grabbed some lotion which was strawberry also and went and put in on her body to make her skin more smooth. Lucy grabbed an light pink tank top and an light blue skirt with an see through lining on top. Before she did that though, she dried her hair into and bun so she can do her make-up with out her hair getting in her way. She applied the olive skin tone and then she went and applied to blush to her face to lighten it up. She went and put her eye liner on her eye's and went to put the pink liquid eye shadow. When she was finished with that, she took her hair out of the bun and combed her hair like she usually wears it everyday. When Lucy walked out of her room she saw Kevin looking at her. "_ Wow, does she look hot or what?" _Kevin thought to himself. " Hey Kevin." Lucy told him and kissed him on his lips tenderly. " So Lucy, what do you want to do today?" Kevin asked Lucy and kissed her on her lips softly. " I was thinking, we could go to beach or something. Well, that's if you would like to go, or do you just want to stay here." Lucy said and leaned in and kissed him again. Kevin kissed her back and grabbed her to bring her closer to her. When Lucy and Kevin were "making-out," Mary and Ben walked in. " Kevin." Ben started with an average voice. " Kevin." Ben said getting higher when his brother didn't answer the first time. " Kevin!" Ben yelled for the third time. " What?" Kevin said and continued to kiss Lucy. " Do you mind? You know we are still in the room." Ben told his older brother. " No, if you don't like it then why don't you leave?" Kevin told his younger brother getting a little fed up. " Fine, we will. Bye." Ben said, Kevin didn't respond.

It is now one o'clock, Lucy and Kevin are going to go out to get something to eat. They decided to just go to McDonald's and pick up two salads to bring home. They went in and grabbed the salads and went home and ate. Later that night, they are going to go out to dinner and maybe go catch an late movie also.

_I love Lucy so much. You know, she means the world to me and nothing more and nothing less will make me love her any less then I do. I can never get mad at her, she is so sweet and caring for everyone and just doesn't think about herself. You know what? I am glad I met her and she is in my life. I know I am not going to let go of her. I am going to keep holding on to her and never let go. Do you know why? Well, it's because I love her to dear life. She is the perfect woman I ever met, most beautiful and funny. She does everything right. I hope the day I ask her to marry me, she will accept my proposal. I know she will accept it, she loves me, she even told me so. She knows I love her, so why not we get married if we know that we are meant for one another. You know, I am just starting to scare myself. I think I should stop scaring myself because it isn't worth it and you won't do what you plan on doing just because you think she'll say no. _

_Each time I am with Kevin or see Kevin, I just can't help but think how much he means to me. I know we only been dating for almost four months but, you know I love him and I can just image that one day we will be married. I hope some day soon he will ask me to be his wife and he will be my husband. I really want to be married to him. Deep down inside my gut, I know we're meant to be together. Sometimes, don't you have that feeling when you are really certain about something and you know it is too true to be true? Well, I do, because I know it's true. I can tell by the way he kisses me, the way he looks at me each time we talk and laugh. I don't know what I can do with out this man. I love Kevin and I know he loves me. I know one day we will have a family and will live happily ever after. From the day we met I knew we had some type of bond, but I just didn't know what it was until now. Now, I know what is was, It was love. Just not the love you see everyday, the love you can see yourself for the rest of your life._

_It is now later tonight and Kevin and I are getting ready to go out to dinner. I still don't know where we are going because he didn't tell me. He said " It's an surprise, you'll love it. So can't you just let me surprise you what it is?" Kevin told me. So I finally gave in. _

Kevin and Lucy got into the car and drove off. The ride was about 15 minutes from the house. They got out of the care and walked up into the doors where someone opened them for them. They went up to the lady so they can get seated. They woman headed them towards and booth that was an "U" shape. It was decorated really nice, with red and white roses and candles. It was an really fancy place. Not all the tables had red and white roses. There was also an bottle of Champaign on the table. Kevin and Lucy both ordered their food and while they were waiting, Kevin got up and asked Lucy to dance. They went and danced for an song and then they went and sat down. " Wow, Honey. You're an really good dancer." Kevin told her and kissed her softly on the lips. " Thanks, so are you sweetie and I love you." Lucy told him and put her head on his shoulder. The food came they ordered and went and ate it. Kevin ordered lasagna Lucy ordered pasta with pasta noodles which had feta cheese. They ate and then they went and danced again, Kevin kissed her and they paid for the bill and went home. Lucy droved since Kevin had something to drink.

When Lucy and Kevin went home, they sat on the couch and talked. " Lucy, I really, really love you and I hope you love me too. You know one day I want to marry you in the near, near future. I can't image my life with out you." Kevin told Lucy while he kissed her. " really? I love you too and I want to marry you also. I know we haven't been dating for a long time, but, you mean the world to me and I think we are ready to be married." Lucy told him and kissed him.

The next morning, Kevin and Lucy woke up to an nice new day. It is sunny out and it is only 10 AM. It seems like a nice day, Kevin and Lucy thought to themselves. As much as Kevin loves Lucy, he has to go to work today. Kevin went and kissed her good bye and headed out the front door. Lucy sighed and went back to sleep in her bed. She had nothing else to do, so she went back to sleep for a little while. When she woke up next it was when the phone rang, at 11:45, Lucy answered it. " Hello?" Lucy asked in an sleep tone when she sat up. " Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" Kevin asked Lucy. " Nothing much. I'm just bored." Lucy said and sighed. " well, maybe when I get home we can do something." Kevin said with a smirk on his face. He is glad Lucy can't see him right now. " Well, sweetie, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." Kevin said and hung up the phone. _I'm going back to sleep, I'm tired. _Lucy said to herself. Lucy was about to go to sleep when the phone rang again. _It's 11 AM why is everyone calling so early. _Lucy thought to herself. " Hello?" Lucy asked into the phone. " Hi Lucy. I was wondering, if you and your boyfriend, Kevin, I believe his name is, would like to come over for dinner tonight. I would like to meet this young man my granddaughter loves so much." The Colonel said waiting for an response. " Sure, Colonel, what time. Not to Early because he has work." Lucy told him. " How about 7: 30?" The colonel asked. " How about, I call Kevin and I'll call you back and tell you." Lucy said. " Sure, call him and call me back. " He said and hung up. Lucy picked up the phone and dialed, 499-8171. " Hello, officer Kinkirk speaking." Kevin said into the phone. " Hi honey, sorry to bother you but, the Colonel called and asked if we can come over for dinner at around 7:30, are you busy then?" Lucy asked Kevin. " No I'm not, I'm off then." Kevin told her. " Okay, I'll see you later bye." Lucy said and hung up and called the colonel. She dialed his number, 532-7289. " Hello?" Ruth asked into the phone. " Hi grandma, Kevin and I are allowed to come over at 7:30, he isn't busy." Lucy told her. " Okay great, see you later." Ruth said and hung up.

Kevin went home and changed into jeans and an shirt he then went over to Lucy's to see if she was ready to leave. They were taking Lucy's Lexis since Kevin doesn't know where they live. What Kevin heard, he is now a little afraid of the Colonel and Ruth. When he heard they scared off the " Moon Boy." He got a little nervous. Kevin knows they won't scare him off.

They got to the house and they walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Grandma Ruth and the Colonel answered the door. " Hi Lucy. You must be Kevin, the guy Lucy always raves about." The Colonel said, everyone laughed. " Colonel." Lucy said in an serious tone. " Come in you two, and take an seat." Ruth told them, the followed them in and took a seat on the living room, couch. " So Kevin, how old are you?" Colonel asked. " I am 25 sir and I am an police officer for the Buffalo Police academy." Kevin replied and looked at Lucy. " A Public service man, you the kind of man I want my granddaughter dating," The colonel told Kevin. " If you hurt my granddaughter, I will come hurt you. " The colonel said in a deep, serious tone. " I can see that but, I will tell you this. I will never try or will hurt your granddaughter. I love her with my whole heart and I will always love her. She means the world to me. " Kevin told him in and honest answer." So does she to me, and I will have to hurt you, if you hurt her." The colonel said. " Yes sir." Kevin replied. " I am Colonel John Camden, I was an Marine and in world war ll." The colonel protested. " Okay, Colonel, then." Kevin said. " Dinner is ready." Ruth yelled. " Your grandfather is a very scary man." Kevin told her. " I know, but, at least you didn't run away." Lucy told him and laughed. " Why would I run away from you? I love you dear." Kevin said and followed Lucy into the dinning room.

When they left, they went over to Lucy's apartment and watched an movie. When they finished, Kevin went home. Before he left, he kissed her good bye.

_Wow, was today scary or what? Lucy's grandfather is a scary man just like she said. He didn't scare me off though. Soon, before the summer is over, I am going to ask Lucy in her hand in marriage to me. I can't wait any longer, I love her so much. She means the world to me, you may not see it but, she means everything. I know she loves me, she told me so and she told me that she wants to marry me. So why not take the chance and ask her, since I know she wants to. She loves you Kevin don't you see, make the move and go for it Kinkirk, stop being an baby. Life is perfect when I see Lucy or hear her voice. I just can't help how much in love I am with her. She is so beautiful and I love her. The way she kisses me and hugs me and everything. You know, she can do anything she wants because of her attitude she will succeed._

_I am so glad I told Kevin that I want to marry him, ever since he told me, I wanted to tell him. Even though we have been dating for almost four months, it felt so right to tell him what I wanted to tell him for a long, long time. He is the world of everything to me. If he died, I wouldn't know what to do with out him. He is like an wish god sent me from heaven. It could also be an wish my grandmother sent me after she died. I miss her, even though she is dead, she is in my heart. Like if Kevin died, I will not know what to do with out him. He is the "everything" I always want. The thing that makes me want to live up to my potential and live and abide with life. Life is great with great people helping you guide through life. You know ever since I was younger, I always dreamed of my wedding day, I never knew it would be Kevin, well I wished it would be but, I never told him. I didn't want to seem like an freak that is obsessed with him. That was because I loved him and nothing in the world was going to change that feeling I have towards him._

**A/N: Please read and review and thanks for all your reviews. Please don't steal the plot.**

**Chapter three coming soon, This story is owned by me, so no stealing. If you do, I'll hunt you down.© **


End file.
